


One Me, Too Many

by DigiDreamer



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cats, Courtroom Drama, DRAMAtical Lesbians, Digimon/Human Relationships, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay, Humor, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDreamer/pseuds/DigiDreamer
Summary: Drabbles..... With me, in digimon...Toasty is my cat, and my digimon in this
Relationships: Archnemon | Arukenimon/Mummymon, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Original Female Character(s), Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

*I walk on stage*  
Me: I AM KIMBERLY ROSS AND I SPEAK FOR THE TREES- huh?

*Izzy hands me a piece of paper*

Me: oh... AHEM... Welcome to the fan fiction, One Me, Too Many... A series of short stories about me as a digi-destiand!, My cat Toasty as my digimon, And the other digi-destiand and their digimon!.... I own di-dittly Shit, other than myself, my cat, and the plot!~

\-----------------

FYI: I WILL CONTINUE 'ON THE RUN NOW AND FOREVER' BUT I HAVE HAD WRITING BLOCK FOR IT FOR AWHILE


	2. A Walk in the Digital Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park parody.

*Runs on stage*  
Me: HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SON

Tai:Oh god..

Me: TOASTY!

Joe: that mother's adrenalin is kicking in 

Me: TOASTY!

*Izzy looking at his computer*  
Izzy: I can see every equation

Me: TOASTY

*Pounces on Mummymon*

Me: Excuse me sir... Have you seen my fur son he is about this tall...not fixed...but we haven't had the talk yet!

*Me runs across the stage*  
Me: TOasty, mama wants to go home and get caffeinated- err.. Go to sleep  
\---

Me: Hey Myotismon!

Myotis: oh hi!, well look at you Kimmie out of the house by noon!

Demidevimon *half asleep*: I want more coke...

Myotismon: we packed pepsi ^\/^  
\---

Piedmon: I said "Devimon arrange a meeting for me with the best villians" *looks at the other dark masters* I got these assholes

(Later)  
*I sit down*  
Piedmon: look who is back from her from her lesbian sex party

Me: I've torn off 5 bras for sex in under 3 minutes

Piedmon: been there, done that, got the promotion

Puppetmon: when do I get a promotion?

Me: the only person I am willing to have sex with is litterally anybody but you

Metalseadramon: wait.. Puppetmon, you are within 5 feet of the digidestinded...where is your shirt!

Puppetmon: please don't make me wear it...

....

Machinedramon: who has access to his database?  
\----  
*I fall out of a tree onto Metaletemon*

Metaletemon: help, I'm under attack by a half lesbian!!!  
\------

Myotismon: (at:gatomon) You are the worst cat employee I've ever had!

*I angrily stop over In a lolita dress, with a fan*

Me: What's wrong with felines ASSHOLE!

Tai: haha..... Hey Kim where have you been?...

Me: You ditched me at a fucking car parking lot!-, *I start hitting tai with the fan*, I WASNT LOVING ANY OF IT!  
\--  
Phantomon: Myotismon, i want a raise!

*myotismon throws bats at him*  
\-----  
Yukio: Kimmie? Does she scare me?... Well she is a bitch but-

Mummymon: she's here....

Yukio: oh shit-aaaaAAAAhHHhhhhhhhh!  
\-----  
Myotismon: demidevimon, get your ass over here and protect me!

Demidevimon: my ass is Kimmie's now

Myotismon: *gasp* NOT DEMIDEVIMON!!!!


End file.
